


Outline

by BeautifulMetal



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMetal/pseuds/BeautifulMetal





	Outline

Hey, you got a movie picked out?

[sigh, maybe add sitting on couch sounds fx]

It'll finally be nice to get some alone time with just the two of us again...I feel like both of us have had super busy schedules lately...

Yeah, It's nice to just sit back and relax a little bit...So how about we get this started!

[maybe 10-15 second pause for the movie to play or some shi]

(Little bit of nervousness in voice)

Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something...

(Pause)

No!...No it isn't bad, I promise...

Well...we've known each other for a long time, and it's just that...I think I have feelings for you? 

I know this seems sudden...but I've seen the way you look at me, and I *KNOW* we have chemistry, so I was thinking...

Maybe you'd want to give hooking up a try?

Maybe just this once...just to see if we both like it?

(Little bit of worry in voice)

Please just say something!

[pause]

Wait...seriously! you'd be up for it!

Fuck... you have no idea how relieved I am hearing that! 

God, you have no idea how long I've been attracted to you...how long I've wanted to be with you!

Fuck...come here...

(Kisses)

(Clothes rustling, moving couch noises)

[Endearing voice]

Fuck...you look so perfect...those eyes, those lips...those nipples. Everything I've thought about is just like how I imagined it to be...

All that's left is wrapping that pretty mouth around my cock...get on your knees...  
[groans and moans thrown in there ]

This is just like I imagined, you don’t know how many times I’ve thought about you down on your knees and those pretty lips and that tongue wrapped around my cock.

...Grabbing that hair and feeling every bit of that mouth of yours around my cock... just like I've wanted.

God, yes, this feels so fucking good...take it deeper for me...fuck.

[more groaning a little bit of improv]

(little bit breathless)

Alright...s-stop for a second!

(Laugh) No-no nothing's wrong, I just...

(Excitement in voice)  
I just can't wait any longer...I need to be inside you, quick, get up on the couch.

Yeah, that's right, lay back for me...fuck, you look so good with your legs spread like this... with me towering over you.

Fuck, I wish I could show you how good you look right now...I've always wanted to hold you close while I pump into you...

Let me just slide in...

(abrupt)

Wait, why'd you stop me?

A condom? I didn't bring any...I mean, it doesn't matter, right.

Trust me, It'll feel so much better without it! think about how great it'll   
feel!...just skin on skin.

Maybe just for a little bit! I promise you'll enjoy it... cmon, I know you...I know what you like!

[a little bit of struggle]

(nervousness in the voice)

No...what do you mean you want to leave? 

I won't let you...I've finally got you here, and there is no way I'm just going to let you go!

Just let me show you how much I love you...and if not...well, honestly, you don't have much of a choice, do you? ( add some lols)

So why don't you just lay back and relax for me...

I've had a bit of a fantasy about you for a while. 

*Whisper*

A fantasy about putting my baby into you...flooding that tight, pretty little cunt with my cum until all you can think about is carrying my child.

[groans as he enters]

[sex starts]

Fuck, look at you...don't act like you didn't want this. I know how much of a slut like you likes being taken control of... being told what she wants.

That's all I want to do! All I want to do is please you! 

This is to show you how much I love you!

(change in tone)

And what better way to show that than to coat that tight pussy of yours. Until it's gushing and leaking cum...until it's dribbling down your leg...

(disgust)  
God, look at you...you can shake your head all you want sweetie, I know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours...

I mean, it's just human nature, to be turned on by the thought of being bred over and over again until you have a baby growing inside you. *MY* baby growing inside you...

Fuck baby... is that what you been thinking about? Thinking about me spurting my seed and coating your walls full of my fucking cum?

Feeling every inch of my cock pulse as I shoot load after load of my seed inside you? Stuffing you with my sperm?

God, your such a dumb little slut aren't you? I know you've been asking for this. That's probably all that head of yours has been thinking about, hasn't it?

Well, if you wanted me to put a baby in you, sweetie, all you had to do is ask! I would have been more than happy to provide...

Fuck... look at this, I could feel you clenching around me. I want you to tell me how bad you want me to fill you up with my cum...I mean, your pussy clearly wants it!

*Slap*

Fucking beg for my cum, you filthy little slut. 

*Slap*

Beg me to put my baby into you...so that I never leave you again!

We're gonna keep doing this until you have that baby of yours... I'm gonna keep fucking my cum into you, until you can feel it moving around inside you.

It's better to just accept what's happening...just let me show you how much I can care for you and the baby!

(*laugh*)

Oh, look at you loosen up a little bit! I knew someone like you couldn't hold out for much longer!

The thought of being my personal cocksleeve was a bit too much for you, wasn't it?

[ more groans and man sounds]

Shake your head all you want! I know what a slut like you craves...

You crave being pounded until you're a whimpering mess, don't you?

How about a grab that neck of yours and slowly tighten my grip until you come around, huh? I mean, if you don't, I'll have no problem using you  
*Long after you pass out*

How does that sound baby? Waking up to a cum drenched pussy...knowing that soon enough, you'll have a baby growing inside of you!

...and there really isn't anything you could do but accept it, can you?

[more man sounds]

Fuck, that's right baby tighten around my cock! I want you to wrap your legs around me... so that I can pump my cum deeper and deeper into that fertile pussy of yours...

[more improv maybe]

Fuck baby, I'm so close...

I want you to cum with me...

I'm gonna breed that tight little cunt and finally give you that baby you've always wanted...

(**improv to orgasm**)

(Breathless as they come down)

(Laugh) Can you feel it, god I can so much I can feel it run down my cock.

You've been such a good girl for me... I know you'll enjoy being pregnant with our baby...

If this time doesn't work out, we could always try again and again until we're sure you're knocked up!

(*Kiss*)

Fuck, I love you...

Damn, I forgot the movie was still going!

we'll, since we're still here and the night is young, might as well finish it!


End file.
